


Prisoner Of My Mind

by jaipower



Category: own - Fandom, prisoner of my mind
Genre: Gen, Multi, Possessed, Sad, Scary, room, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaipower/pseuds/jaipower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has been pretty ordinary for Evangeline...too ordinary infact. Then she moves into a room across the hall and everything changes. Her little sister is some weird possessed psycho, she meets a strange boy with moving tattoos, her mums in a coma...and oh ye, she had to gouge into her dads head with her bare hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I can still remember that terrifying event. No, this terrifying event, it will never leave me. It’s like a ghost, constantly following me. Constantly torturing me with the pain of what happened.  
I decided that I wanted my own bedroom, at 15 I was 8 years older than my little sister and I was starting to find her numerous amount of toys irritating. There was one room in the house that was not used. In fact since we had moved there 6 years ago no one had even entered that room. Everything was still in there, the big double bed, the big round mirror with the fancy patterns around it. We just didn’t touch it. So when I finally decided I wanted to move out of my sister’s room there was some serious cleaning to do.  
I was in the bedroom cleaning, I had been at it for several hours now so I decided to just sit down by the mirror and brush my long ivory hair just like a princess. Some may say that I was told old to be doing something like that, but after spending the day feeling like a grumpy old cleaner I had the right to feel that way  
But that’s not where it started. Not really.  
'I think it started with you' I say looking wide-eyed at the little dead bird I have clasped in my hand


	2. Chapter One

I hear the birds chirping outside and I smile to myself. I stretch out on my bed giving out a loud, satisfying groan. My vest top rises slightly and I see my flat stomach reflected in mirror. My ivory hair sweeps over my stomach and I giggle. I reach for a hairband and tie my hair back off of my face. My smile widens as I breathe in the cool air that is flying through my window.

But my good mood is soon shattered as I slide off of the bed and feel a sharp pain in my foot.

“God dammit” I yell quietly, stepping on my little sister, Elizabeth’s, toys. She’s really starting to get on my nerves. I know that she is only seven years old but she needs to control her toys.

I see her lying peacefully in her bed. Her hands are gripped on a little red toy bird. It’s her favourite. Takes it everywhere.

I creep over to her bed and slowly ease the toy out of her grasp, she just murmurs a little and then rolls over. I sneak down the stairs and slowly unlock the kitchen door to the back garden.

My cat hisses at me and I hear the wood around the house creek as the cold air muddles with its shape. I slide the glass door open and step into the garden, the crisp cold air stabbing at my face. I walk over to the corner of my garden and look at the muddy ground in front of me. I see the worms moving along the soil, the insects coming out of the soil just to hurriedly disappear back under again. I glance at the toy bird in my hand before plunging it into the muck. I feel the soil being pushed up my nails and my hand feels warm and I feel something go over my hand. I resist the urge to pull back my arm as I turn the toy around in my hand, making sure the dirt engulfs all of it. When I am sure it is ruined and that no amount of washing will clean it I pull it back out again, smirking at my creation. I walk back to the door, grinning, staring at the toy, but when I look up I see my sister staring at me, her wide eyes filled with tears. I freeze in my tracks and we glower at eachother for a good three minutes before she starts bawling. I run up to her, pushing my hand over her mouth, only removing it when she is quite.

“Quite” I hiss, “You’ll wake mum and dad”

“M-m-my b-birdy” She whimpers

“Oh shut up, you can always get another one” I snap “And anyway, you shouldn’t have left it on the floor, I’m just teaching you.” Yes, just teaching her.

I throw her toy at her and she catches it, clutching it to her chest.

Her bottom lip trembles and I hear a sob start to leave her mouth. Her eyes flicker to the stairs and we stare at eachother, daring the other to move. I hear the clock chime and as I look at it she uses it as her opportunity to run. I chase her up the stairs, running out of the kitchen. As I step onto the first step of the stairs the cat lashes out at me and I kick it – feeling a satisfying crunch - sending it flying down the hall. I haven’t got time for it; I have to get my sister before she reaches my parents.

Elizabeth is just a few steps ahead of me and just as she reaches the upstairs I reach out, catching her leg. She falls to the floor with a loud thump and I dive onto her back to stop her from standing but she elbows me on the rips and I roll off her, gasping in pain. She uses this to her advantage as she crawls away, nearly at my parents’ room. She raises her hand to knock on the door, but before she can the door swings open and we both look up to a not very impressed mum.

“What on earth are you to doing. I was having a nice lay in for once and then I hear a load of thumping noises. You know, I sat there and thought to myself ‘No Rebekah, that racket is not the sound of your children being selfish. They would not wake you up today considering it is the one day you can rest, considering every other day you have to wake up so early.’ I wake up at 4 o’clock every damn Monday only to get home on the Friday at 9 in the evening. I cook for you, I provide for you. I only ask for this one favour; let me rest’

“B-but mumma, she broke my birdie” Elizabeth holds up her toy and my mum’s eyes narrow and she points her long bony fingers at me.

‘You done this’ I can tell it’s an accusation not a question

‘She left it on the floor!’ I try to argue my case but I can tell its hopeless.

‘She is just a baby!’ Oh so that’s the argument is it. She is seven for goodness sake. I try to reason with my mum and she sighs.

‘I will think of something.’ Then she mutters as she walks away ‘You two will be the death of me’

 

 

And you know what, I think she knew the truth to her words.


	3. Chapter Two

My sister and I are sitting in our room. She plays with her toy while I sit there and glare at her. Our parents went out about an hour ago and are still not back. I wonder what they are up to. It can’t be good because they were whispering to eachother and kept looking at the two of us. Suddenly we hear a knock at the door and we both go bounding down the stairs. When our parents walk through the door I frown at them as I see the guilty looks on their face. My mum turns to us and ushers us into the kitchen. Immediately I think that someone has died. Or worse, I am grounded.

‘Is dad coming in here?’ I ask

My mum looks down at her hands ‘Er, well. As you know this morning there was an incident between you two and Bree’s toy bird got’ My mum pauses ‘ruined. So we decided to get something to replace it. Something that can not be ruined.’

Just as she looks up my dad walks in and my mouth drops open. In his hand he is holding a birdcage with a little bird inside that looks like a replica of my sisters toy. If I had known I had to just destroy a toy to get an animal I would have done it long ago. I wonder if I broke my sister my parents would get a new one…

My thoughts are interrupted when I realize my parents are talking to me.

‘The bird is not yours’

'Wait what?'

'The bird, it belongs to your sister and your sister only.'

My mouth drops for yet another time and I try to form a sentence but only manage to splutter.

'So...What do you girls think?'

My little sister giggles 'I love it'

I laugh, what do I think? ‘I think, I think its so UNFAIR!’ Then I run up to my – our – room and slam the door.

 

An hour or so later I hear a faint tapping on the bedroom door. I sit up as it opens. My sister walks in.

If looks could kill…

‘What?’ I growl at her raising my eyebrows

‘I just wanted to say you can play with my birdie if you want’

‘Why would I want to play with that? Its not like I can destroy it’ I snarl

'W-why would you want to destroy it?'

'Because I’m fed up! I'm fed up of having to share a room with you. Fed up of having to put up with you all the time and fed up of having everyone love you and hate me! That’s why. Now leave me alone'

She walks out of the room with her head bowed down and I laugh to myself.

I get a ball and start throwing it at the wall then catching it again, counting each time I catch it. I get to 256 when my dad walks into my room and sits on the bed.

'Your sister has explained that all of this was because you want to be in your own room, is she right?'

'Well, ye i suppose'

'There is a room across the hall that you could have. If you would like'

'There is?' I frown, I don’t remember there being a room 'I mean sure, I'd love that.'

'Good, because your sister is in there now sorting it out.'

He walks out of the room and I start putting my belongings into a pile. I feel like I’m going to be sick. Partially because I am excited but mainly because I don’t remember there being a room across the hall. Maybe I just walk past it all the time. It worries me but i just push it to the side, nothing will distract me from the fact that I am going to have my own room now; I will have some privacy. I pick up one of the piles and carry it outside my sister’s room. I look across the hall and sure enough, as clear as day, there is a room.

The door is 5ft high and has a wooden frame around it. It looks like a door out of a fairy tale and a horror story all at once. But it also looks so out of place compared to the rest of the house, as if someone has just put it there for a reason that no one else knows.

I shake the thought out of my head and walk towards it, pushing the door open with my foot. My sister is sitting at the dressing table staring into the mirror.

'Elizabeth. Elizabeth?' I laugh 'Come on Elizabeth get out of here, I’m happy and all but don’t push it baby sis'

Her head snaps around and the breath catches in my throat. She looks slightly mad, with dark rims around her eyes.

'Fine.' She snarls 'I'll go'

'O-ok then. I just thought you might want to give your bird some attention that’s all'

'Oh yes, my birdy' She sais, giggling, back to her old self. With that she skips out of my room.

 

 

I look at the clock and realize that I have been sitting here for 3 hours. I shiver slightly I hadn’t noticed how cold I got. I get an eerie feeling, as if something is wrong and I turn around, and as I do I see the door slowly open and then shut. I brush it off; it’s probably just the wind. I turn back in my seat but then I hear the sound of floorboards creaking; the sound gets closer and closer to me. I swivel back round in my seat and scream.

‘Jeez Elizabeth you frightened me.’ I tell my seven-year-old sister.

She just tilts her head and screeches so loud it sends violent shudders through my body.

‘God, what's wrong with you, you freak, shut the hell up’ I spit at her. How dare she come into my room and disturb me. Her eyes narrow and she growls at me, my eyebrows shoot up. Did she seriously just do that, did she just growl at me like an animal. This is unlike her, she is usually so happy and full of joy – even if she does annoy me – she would never do something like this.

Unless.

No.

Unless…She has a new game other than her normal fairy ones. Wow, I never thought I would see the day she stopped pretending to be a fairy.

She steps forward and bares her teeth. I just laugh

‘What, is the fairy thing to babyish for you now?’ I chuckle to myself. Stupid kid. She steps forward again and then holds out her hand. She grins at me in a sweet way and I realize she just wanted attention from me.

‘Come here sweetie. Look hun you don’t have to pretend to be a monster just to get attention from me. I know I may be a brat sometimes but…I mean you did get me this room’

I pull her onto my lap and swivel round so we are facing the mirror. There is a bang behind me and I quickly look over my shoulder but there is nothing there.

When I turn back to the mirror all the breath leaves me. I sit there stunned. My sister has a crazy look on her face, her eyes are wide and her head is twitching. Just like earlier. But what shocks me most is that her mouth is covered in blood. Blood? That’s when I feel the pain in my arm. I look at my wrist and there is a messy bite mark spewing out blood. My blood. I shove my sister off of my lap and she lands on the floor, legs bent and one hand holding her in place. The other is straight out, keeping her balanced. Her head snaps up at me and I try to move backwards but I just press myself against the dressing table.

She crawls forward and I feel tears slide down my face and throat as I whimper. She looks ready to rip my throat out any second. Her breathing is ragged, unnatural, as if she is forcing it out, as if there is an on going battle within her, different people, things, fighting for control.

I go to scream for my parents but as I do she suddenly appears in front of me, her clammy hand grasped over my mouth.

‘No’ she growls and the tears start to flow. I can see them slide over her hand in the mirror and then seep into her skin. What does she want?

 

Where are my parents? Surely they heard my first scream. I try to cry out again but when my mouth is open she presses down so hard that it gets stuck open, I feel my teeth groan from the strain. The both of us stay still for several moments before I feel something start to crawl down my throat. It feels like hundreds of tiny spiders. I bite down on her hand – payback – and thrash violently, causing my sister to get angry. She smashes my face into the mirror leaving a huge crack down the side, 7 years bad luck. I just want this horrible feeling gone. I'm sick on the floor. There are so many spiders inside me now that I can hardly breath. I fall to the floor and slump to my knees. I remember fainting, falling into my own mess of bile.


	4. Chapter Three

I wake up the next day and smile to myself. Relieved it was just a dream. I'm alive, I’m – I hear my door creek open and I stop breathing. With my back faced to the door there is no way I could be sly about this.  
‘Evangeline? EVANGELINE!’ I hear my mum say and I immediately relax  
‘Evangeline? Are you still in bed you lazy child?’  
I giggle; trust my mum to say something like that. I hear her step inside but then gasp  
‘No?’ She cries “It cant be happening”  
I sit up, stunned by my mothers words. What's happening?  
But then as I turn around the sight that I see makes me gag- on the floor is a river of sick and the mirror has a huge crack down it.  
It wasn’t a dream.  
I feel the tears come to my eyes and I look up to my mum. But as she looks at my face she clamps her hand over her mouth. It’s too late though; I still hear the cry behind it.  
I run over to the mirror and let out a small scream. Along my face is a huge gash, with dried blood over it. The wound travels in a jagged line from my left eyebrow to the left corner of my mouth.  
My mum rushes over to me and sits me on the bed. She grabs out a bag and starts to throw clothes inside of it.  
‘She has to leave. Not safe. She can’t stay here anymore,” She mutters to herself as she throws more and more into my backpack  
“Mum?” I cry, scared about what it going on. I look up into the mirror and what I see next pushes the fear towards my heart. My sister is standing there with a sadistic look on her face, smirking at me. I turn to the door but she is gone. Then when I look back at the mirror, she is standing on the bed behind my mother. She turns around and screams at me to run. But I don’t have time. I just black out

 

 

Red. Blood everywhere. I see my mum; she’s on the floor, with bite-marks covering her body. She looks up at smiles and me.  
‘Everything’s going to be ok baby. Don’t worry. I prepared for this’ She croaks. I don’t believe her. I can’t comfort her back because once again, darkness engulfs me.

 

I wake up finally and groan, sitting up. I see my mother and sob. Her chest is barely moving. I slide over to her wincing in pain.  
‘Mummy? Mummy I sorry please wake up.’ I shake her but she remains unconscious. I start to panic.  
‘DADDY! DAD HELP!’ I scream, trying to hold back the tears.  
My dad enters and his face whitens as he lays eyes on his wife. Sprawled on the floor, with bite-marks dancing up and down her body.  
‘Rebekah!’ He shouts, his voice filled with pain. He turns to me. ‘Get the phone NOW’  
Within seconds my little sister is in the room. But she looks so cute and so much like her old self.  
She looks up at the mirror and smirks. ‘Isn’t a broken mirror bad luck daddy?’  
‘What?’ He asks, not focusing properly ‘Err, yes… ye it is’  
Seven years? Is this a coincidence?  
‘Evangeline, take your sister out of the room. Immediately.’ He snaps.  
I take her by the hand and lead her out of the room. We walk downstairs to the kitchen table and I bury my face in my hands.

‘It should have just been me’ I cry and my sister tilts her head at me  
‘But where is the fun in that?’ She asks harshly. 

The doorbell rings.

 

After an hour of stitching up my wounds across my face and body, and half an hour of questioning, I'm let go from hospital.  
‘What do I do?’ I moan.  
‘Give up’ I look forward and see Elizabeth standing 3 feet away from me. I dare not take my eyes of her. How is it that within a space of less then 12 hours I am scared of my little sister? Scared to the point that I feel sick.  
“leave me alone you evil creature!” I shout.  
She grins and takes a step towards me. “Oh don’t be so melodramatic. I'm just your dear old sister.”  
I scowl at her “No you’re not. You’re not my sister.”  
She twitches and suddenly my old sister is back. Now her blonde hair seems angelic again and her blue eyes become the sky again. She is my little angel.  
‘Help me’ she cries and then walks away into the building.  
I don’t know what to do.


	5. Chapter Four

My sisters scared voice keeps running through my head  
‘Help me’  
I scream in frustration and pull at my hair, my body wobbling on the hospital wall.  
My poor baby sister, something is wrong with her, something I can’t control. How can I help her? I scream again.  
‘Screaming, it only deafens others’ A mocking voice sais.  
I look down and a boy about my age is standing at the bottom of the wall staring up at me.  
‘Well what if it helps me?’ I sneer, not in the mood for this boy.  
He holds up his hands in surrender ‘I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood’  
I blush, feeling ashamed of my stroppy behavior. The boy jumps up onto the wall and I look closely at him. He has a thick layer of ‘guyliner’ around his eyes and has piercing rings scattered all over his face – one on his nose, eyebrow, lip and several on his ears. I see a spiral tattoo starting on his hands and working up his arms. One hand has an image of a ninja type person and the other an image of a gun with roses on the side. The spiral pattern continues up both his arms all the way up to his elbow. I tried not to be attracted to this guy as I immediately know he will be the “bad boy” type. I cringe at how that sounded.  
He smirks nastily “Already judging a book by its cover princess?” He goes to slide off of the wall but I stop him, not wanting to be alone.  
“Look, I'm sorry, its just, your looks are so – so –“ He raises his eyebrows at me and I groan “I don’t know. Expressive? People aren’t usually that care free about what others think that’s all.”  
He tilts his head, obviously contemplating whether to take that as a compliment or not.  
“I personally think the world is too judgmental, why should they care how others look? I mean its not their life”  
I look down mortified. “I'm sorry” I feel tears well up in my eyes, I don’t know why I am being so emotional  
“Hey, hey. Don’t get upset” He tilts up my chin; in a way he would if he was about to kiss me. “I was just saying my opinion, its not like you was horrified by me, just a little shocked. That’s expected. Don’t get upset I'm sorry” He pulls me into a hug and I start sobbing.  
What's wrong with me? Not only am I sobbing into a strangers arm, but I also have a ghost haunting me, which, by the way is in my little sister. A little sister that practically chopped me up and put my mum into hospital. Better yet she has now confused the hell out of me by crying for help.  
The boy stiffens and I realize with horror that I just said that all out loud.  
“I-I'm sorry I didn’t realize that I said that” He looks into my eyes, concentrating and it takes me a minute to realize why. I push him off of me – nearly falling off of the wall in the process – and start screaming at him.  
“I'M NOT ON DRUGS YOU IDIOT!”  
“Oh really? Then why were you saying all that stuff?” He obviously doesn’t believe me.  
“I-it was for a book I'm writing.” He narrows his eyes suspiciously “You know what Mr. ‘people shouldn’t judge’ I think you should just mind your own business.”  
I jump off of the wall and start to walk away so angry I could kill someone.  
‘The names Sebastian’ I hear him shout.  
Hm. Sebastian, what a stupid name.  
‘Ye well mines Ariel’ I yell back, I can almost picture him wincing.  
Mean, I know, but necessary.  
“Goodbye Evie” He yells. I spin around to ask him how he knew my name.  
But he’s gone.

 

 

As I walk into the hospital I cant help but think about Sebastian, He was nice to me when I needed it most. ‘NO!’ My thoughts scream at me. ‘He thought you were crazy, on drugs. Anyone that thinks that about you isn’t worth it’ But he was so wonderful to me, even after he heard me say all that, even though he thought I was on drugs.

I reach the waiting room and start to pull at my hair in frustration, why is this all happening to me?  
A chill rapidly slithers up my spine and I feel fear stab at my heart. Bile rises in my throat as I think back to the past couple of days.

“Hello sister” I say, without even turning around. I try to sound confident even though the nerves are clear in my voice  
“Sister” she drawls “how are you on this fine day”  
“Peachy” I snarl, anger fills me for a moment before it deflates and the fear comes rushing back in.  
“Mothers in hospital. I wonder how that happened. You were the last to see her weren’t you? Wouldn’t it be a shame if I had witnessed you hurt her?”  
I spin around to face her ‘But you didn’t’ I state  
“Ah, but what makes you so sure of that sister?”  
I think back to that horrible night and try to focus. What happened? What happened while I was passed out? All I can see is blackness. What if it really was me and not my sister?  
I see something flash over Elizabeth’s face. It seemed to be a mixture of detestation and distress. What was she distress about? What –  
Before I can even finish questioning it the look is gone, but my curiosity hasn’t.  
She turns to walk away and I sigh in relief.  
‘Oh and Evangeline, don’t over think this’ She sais in an exasperated voice, as if she has had to tell me one hundred times before.  
Just as she goes to walk out of the room I call to her  
“Elizabeth!”  
She swivels round  
“I know your in there bubs, come out, come on you can fight this I know you can”  
“Sister?” My sister’s cute voice is back “Sister what has been going on?”  
‘Oh! I knew you could – ‘ I begin. Before I really look at Bree and see that the evil from her eyes has not truly gone, I narrow my eyes at her. “Even for you that was cruel.”  
She grins widely, as if she is proud of herself.  
“I know she’s in there” At stare at the ground. “I know it.”  
“Oh but do you?” She raises an eyebrow and I frown  
“Earlier” I mutter  
“What makes you so sure that was her?”  
“Well it was! Wasn’t it?”  
She just smirks and walks away.

 

I head towards the room my mum is in and with every step closer I get, the tears start to fall faster. I need my mum. I reach the door and hear muttering. I think it’s my dad so I just wait outside.  
But when I listen closely I frown, as the words don’t make any sense  
“nema.  
reve dna reve rof.  
yrolg eht dna rewop eht”

I slowly open the door and see my sister with her hand over my mother’s heart. There is sweat rushing down my mums face and she seems to be struggling against invisible bonds.  
Elizabeth’s head snaps up towards me and she flicks her hand and I'm dragged into the room by an undetectable force. The door swings shut and I start to bang on the door in a eager attempt to escape.

“HELP!” I scream “SOMEBODY HELP!” I can’t…I can’t go through this again.  
She drags her fingers across her wrist and I feel blood start to flow down into my hands. I look in horror as I see cuts on my arms. More and more she cuts and I start to feel faint. The slashes on my arms keep pumping out blood and I wrap them up in my t-shirt in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.  
Someone starts to bang on the door and I feel a bit of hope. My sister frowns, but then smirks as she realises the door wont open.  
She clenches her fist and I feel a pain go through my body. I gasp and fall to me knees. She re-clenches her fists again and again and each time she does more blood shoots out of the cuts on my arms.  
I scream and collapse on the floor. Suddenly the room comes alive. Its as if someone has placed a hurricane in the room, just I'm protected from it.  
Elizabeth is struggling against it and she faces mother.  
“NO!” She cries “Its not fair! You shouldn’t be able to- to -”  
I don’t attempt to make sense of all of this. I don’t even question the fact that my mum seems to be smiling in her hospital bed even though she is meant to be in a coma.  
I just, like I have so many times in the last 24 hours, let the darkness take over just as the door is swung open.

 

I hear a beeping noise and open my eyes weakly.  
I see dad sitting there with his head in his hands. I try to lie as still as possible so as not to let him know I’m awake but he just smirks and looks up at me. I freeze.  
“You know, you’ve never been able to trick me with that. Always had Rebekah, but me, I always knew when you was faking it” He chuckles but then looks me in the eye and sais so seriously “Why did you do it Evangeline? Why would you –“ He chokes on his words and my eyes fill with tears.  
“Daddy what do you mean? What did I do?” I ask, fearing what he is going to say, worrying that Elizabeth said I hurt mother. His eyes flick to my wrists quickly but then he looks back up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears from coming out.  
I look down and my eyes widen. My wrists have nasty slashes up and down, at every angle. Elizabeth. It wasn’t a dream.  
“Babygirl, they said that if it wasn’t for-. If he hadn’t warned us you would be-“ He puts his head in his hands again and takes a long shaky breathe. “Rebekah, is already dying. I can’t loose another one of my girls”  
I look away, not looking him in the eye. How can I? I can’t explain that my little sister has been doing this. To him there was a freak accident that put his wife in hospital. To him he has a daughter so distraught that she tried to kill herself…in a hospital…because obviously that would work out. I roll my eyes and nearly chuckle, until I realise how incredibly inappropriate that would be.  
He looks back up at me and murmurs “Sebastian”  
I sit up quickly, wincing as my wrists catch on the sheets.  
“Se-Sebastian? What about him” I mentally slap myself at sounding so eager.  
“It was a boy called Sebastian, he ran up to the doctor and I. He started screaming about how “Evies in danger” Obviously I didn’t know who he meant so I just ignored him. But he wouldn’t have it. He dragged me here. I got here and the door was locked. I thought you were just having a private conversation with your mother. But then your sister screamed and we knew something was wrong. She’s distraught you know, after seeing you do that to yourself.” He chuckles, without humour and then swallows hard “I-I have to go. He’s outside” He quickly rushes out of the room and not a moment later Sebastian walks in. It looks like he has been awake for days.  
His guyliner has been smudged and he has deep black circles under his eyes. His eyes are bloodshot and look like they had been constantly rubbed, both out of grief and out of anger. He walks over to my bed and stands next to it gazing at me. He looks me in the eye and then opens his mouth as if going to say something. But then he shuts it again and shakes his head at the floor, his eyes filling with tears.  
“I'm so- I’m so sorry” He collapses onto the floor and starts sobbing. I climb out of the bed, taking off all of the wires attached to me, the machine starts beeping quickly but I don’t care. I calmly walk over to him and crouch down on the floor. I wrap my arms around him and feel his warm, crumpled top. I rub my hand up and down his back while muttering soothing words. It’s funny how situations can be reversed so easily.  
“Why are you apologising Sebastian?” I ask him, “Its not your fault. You have done nothing wrong. If anything you saved my life. Hell if it wasn’t for you, I would be dead. So don’t you dare apologise to me. OK?”  
He looks me in the eye and smirks cruelly.  
“Oh dear Evangeline. Sweet, innocent Evangeline.” He spits out each word, making me cringe away. “that’s what you don’t understand. It is my fault” he looks away “See, I knew that it would happen. I knew and I still didn’t care. I didn’t. Because I didn’t want to get involved. I didn’t want to fail yet another person.”  
“But you didn’t fail. You still saved me. You cared” I reassure him.  
He snatches his hand away and stands up. Glaring down at me.  
“You. Don’t. Get. It.” He stares at the wall. “I only came because your mum made me. She forced me to tell your dad. If it were up to me I would have let you die. I wouldn’t have got involved. Not again.”  
I stare up at him shocked, my eyes filling with tears. I cover my mouth with my hand to hide to sobs.  
“Why would you say that?” I ask, shocked.  
“Because its true!” He half shrieks. “I don’t want to get involved –“  
“That’s not what I’m talking about you idiot! You selfish little brat! How can you say my mum told you when she is in bed dying. How DARE you do that! How DARE you!”  
He crouches down in front of me and goes to take my hand but just like he did, I snatch it away.  
“I-I'm sorry. I just, you don’t understand. My sisters they…they.” He takes a deep breath. “I'm sorry”  
I push at him, wincing as the stiches on my wrist pull against my skin.  
“GET OUT!” I cry. “Please. Please get out!”  
“No! C’mon let me explain myself! I’ve just taken everything out on you! I shouldn’t have and I'm sorry!” He grabs my wrists and I gasp as his tight grasp rips my stiches.  
“Sebastian let go. Just let go”  
He just tightens his grip even more and I bite my lip.  
“NO dammit. Let me explain” he snaps.  
“I think the young lady said let go.” An icy voice sais at the door and we both look up. There is a guy about 19 standing at the door. He is in a suit, which I find strange, and he has hair just like Sebastian’s. But he has a look that makes me shiver, one of such loneliness, as though nothing will ever make him happy. The emptiness of him makes me want to cry for him.  
He comes over and almost seems to throw Sebastian out of the room. Sebastian doesn’t complain and just storms off. It upsets me at how easily Sebastian leaves me. The guy walks towards me and picks me up, putting me back into my hospital bed. He gets some tissue and wets it before wiping my wounds with it.  
“There there” He hushes me, taking me into a calm embrace. He lies next to me and I burrow my face into his chest and wrap my arms around him.  
What am I doing? Hugging random strangers. Isn’t it stupid? Dangerous?  
Why do I keep doing this? Will I always be this needy from now on?  
Instead of answering any of my seemingly unanswerable questions, I just fall asleep.  
“Sleep now Evangeline” I shiver at the way he sais my name.  
So I fall asleep into yet another stranger’s arms


	6. Chapter Five

I open my eyes and look around the hospital room. The man from yesterday is gone, why wouldn’t he be? He just had a random girl cry into his arms and then fall asleep there, not exactly what you might call romantic.  
I push the disappointment to one side and slide out of the bed. I realise how late it is when I look out of my room. It is so quite and no one is walking around. Luckily it’s only a small hospital and most of the time it’s not even half full.  
I look at the clock. Half twelve. I sigh and step out of the room and start wondering the corridors.  
As I roam the hospital I realise that it’s strange just how deserted the hospital really is, even for this hospital it’s quite. I frown and start to run down corridor after corridor trying to find someone; I search the whole building and start crying as I realise that no one else is here, I back up against a wall and start to hyperventilate. What's happening?  
“Honey” A voice calls and I stop breathing. Is that my mother’s voice?  
“Honey it’s me don’t be afraid” She appears in front of me and I yelp.  
“M-mum? Is that really you?”  
She just laughs. “Of course it is babygirl, no one would be able to replicate this much perfection.”  
I giggle but then her face turns solemn. “Evangeline we haven’t much time. You must find Sebastian as soon as you wake. Talk to no one, just find him and go. And whatever you do. Do not be alone with your sister. I was able to stop you from dying earlier but that wont happen again. Wake now Evangeline”  
“But mum. Why can’t you stay?”  
“Because Evangeline, it’s not safe here”  
I frown “But it’s just a dream…in my head.”  
“Exactly” She Sais before touching my head.

I wake up gasping.  
Someone takes my hand and I look up to see Sebastian.  
“Here, take this” He sais, handing me a backpack. “Come on, hurry” He urges and takes my hand, practically dragging me out of the bed.  
“I was meant to find you,” I say, confused.  
“I know, I'm just that great” He grins as if earlier hadn't even happened and yanks me out of the room. He pulls on my arm so much I feel as though he is ripping it from the socket. As we run through the hospital corridors I see all the staff, patients and visitors slumped on the floor. At first I think they are sleeping until I notice the distinct flatline sound of the heart monitors. The noise is one I will never forget, not when there were so many going at the same time. I realise that everyone in this hospital is dead and it just makes me run faster. I want to get out of here as soon as I can, I can’t stand this any longer.  
I see the nurse that helped me when I was sick in hospital one time sprawled on the floor; her eyes wide open with something more horrifying than fear. I feel the lump in my throat grow. It gets bigger with every room Sebastian drags me past, and I think a little bit of me hates him for it, for making me see all of this. I know that its not his fault but I need to push the blame on to someone else because deep down, I don’t know why, but I know this is my fault, I know that somehow I caused this. We finally reach the exit door to the hospital and I feel myself run that little bit faster. But before we manage to reach it my father steps in front of the door and raises his hand. He kind of reminds me of policeman plod in his blue clothes. I wouldn’t have laughed even if I could have. Sebastian skids to a halt and puts me behind him.  
My dad lets out an animalistic growl and I realise that this man is no longer my father, even though it’s wearing his skin. Sebastian and my father run at eachother with such speed I don’t even have time to properly register it. Sebastian throws several punches at my father but it does not even seem to affect him. My dad just snorts and starts to lay punch after punch on Sebastian, who has no hope of even stopping it, he just grits his teeth and takes it, trying to fight back. I see the blood in Sebastian’s mouth and the determination in his eyes as he fights on. My father slams him in the chest and he is sent backwards into the wall. He crumples onto the floor and coughs out a mound of blood, as he tries to get up his arms wobble and then completely give way before he collapses. My father walks up to him and grabs him around the neck before lifting him off of the ground. Sebastian looks over to me and chokes out  
“Run…Evie…run” I can tell that it was a struggle for him to speak yet all I can do is stand there.  
But then my father raises his arm, getting ready for the killing blow and I feel some part of me snap. I run over to him, jumping onto his back and I wrap my hands around his neck and start to dig in my fingers. At first it does not seem to do anything but then he starts to choke, he drops Sebastian and his hands start to claw at mine but instead of letting go I just dig them in deeper. I grip him so tightly I feel my fingers cut into his neck, and the blood start to trail down my fingers, my hands, and then my arms. He falls to the floor with me still holding his neck and he shudders. I let go and stand up, taking a step back. I look down at my hands, then the bloodied body of my father. I gasp at what I have done. Suddenly the blood from my father starts to slide towards me, all of it seems to have emptied out of him and I can only stare at it in horror as it makes it way towards me. I feel my back hit the wall, without realising it I had been moving back, trying to escape the dark red liquid that seemed to be hunting me down. It reached my bare feet and started to travel up my leg, I feel the blood run up my stomach and then seep down my arm till it reaches my hand.  
It starts to cover my hand like a glove and then squeezes, making me shriek in pain. It feels as though all the bones in my hand are being crushed and my eyes feel with tears. I fall on one knee and look up in front of me. I see Sebastian limp over to me. He glances down and I see that tattoos on his hands.  
“Don’t worry Evie” He comforts “The first is always the worst. I'm just sorry this had to happen” He touches my head and I immediately slip out of consciousness.


	7. Chapter Six

I wake up and groan. It looks like I'm a motel room and I see another single bed next to mine with a sleeping Sebastian on it. I frown, not remembering how I got there. Half asleep I walk towards the bathroom and open the door, I go inside and see an unopened toothbrush on the sink so I reach my hand forward to grab it. But what I see has me screaming.  
Sebastian runs into the bathroom, eyes wide and frantic, looking for a danger.  
“WHAT? What's wrong?” He yells, panic in his voice.  
“My- my hand.” I manage to choke out.  
His face becomes one of realisation and he takes my arm and leads me to the bedroom, sitting me down on the bed.  
I look closely at my hand and see on it an image of two hands. The two hands look as though they are digging into my skin, with blood oozing out. It looks so realistic I'm dazed. As I look closer I realise that these hands are actually mine. I stare at them for a minute and then the hands move and make it look as though they are trying to crush the life out of me. I gulp as I realise this is exactly what it looked like when I was throttling my own father.  
I'm so shocked that tears don’t even make it to my eyes.  
“Evangeline?” Sebastian asks and I look at his hands. The ninja guy and the gun seem to be moving, just like mine.  
“Did you do this?” I snap. “WHY?”  
He frowns “What do you mean? I didn’t do this to you”  
I laugh without humour “OH, so I'm supposed to think that this just happened?”  
“Well with everything that has been going on do you really think its that strange?”  
As he asks this I see him rub his hands together nervously, as though he wasn’t expecting the uncomfortable accusation.  
“How?” I demand  
He takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes. “I'm not sure how it started but all shadow-walkers, when they kill someone, get a mark of it. The first two go onto the top parts of our hands and then the rest end up as insignificant swirls on our arms. The ones on our hands can be used when we need them most. So for example if one of the first two people you killed, you killed with a sword, if you was to ever need a sword, than all you have to do it open up your palm and think of the moment you took that persons life. But if you have only killed that one person, than your sword wont be very strong, that’s what the swirls are for. Each swirl adds that bit more power to your weapon.”  
I raise my eyebrow “shadow-walkers?”  
Realisation comes over his face “oh ye. Ok so basically, shadow-walkers are those who can interact with the veil between the living and the dead. So say, when there is a ghost, for example just going around, we can ‘interact’ by going into the middle veil. Its easy really, just like walking into another room.” He pauses to let me take it all in and my eyebrows raise even further. “And some really powerful shadow-walkers can even cross even further into the realm of the otherworldly” He sais this with such smugness that I realise his is talking about himself. I think about how much everything has changed for a minute, even since I first met Sebas– A thought suddenly occurs to me.  
“Sebastian, when you first met me, why did you see if I was on drugs”  
He winces slightly “I had to make sure. So many people have said stuff like that and I explain everything just to later find out that they were just high or crazy. And anyway, at the time I didn’t know who your mum was, hell no-one even knew she had a child.”  
“Two” I correct and he frowns “Plural, you said child, but she’s still my sister.”  
He looks panicked for a moment “oh ye. Right.”  
I just brush it off and examine his hands. I look at the ninja and chuckle.  
“So how did that happen?” I ask pointing at it. “Can I see it?”  
He grimaces “I would rather not explain that. Its for…another time”  
“So the next thing I kill will end up leaving some pretty pattern on my hand, one that I can use later on in a battle?” I ask.  
“The next person. Creatures are a different matter all together. That I can’t just explain, you will have to experience it first hand. I would chose carefully about how you kill the next person, not only does it effect what you can do in battle, but it also sais something about your personality. Some places in the veil, if they don’t like the look of your marks, wont let you stay in the presence, they may even kill you.” He looks at me seriously and I laugh.  
“You’re kidding right? So it doesn’t matter that I killed a human being, it just matters how I killed them. And anyway, who sais I will kill another person, and like hell will I think about how to kill them just so that there death can help me on later in life, that’s just sadistic.”  
“Evie. You can’t just jump out of the world you have stepped into now, it’s not something you can quit.”  
“NO! I will not participate in this ridiculous game anymore. I just want to go home, to how it used to be when I would do anything to get on my parents nerves, when I would do the most stupid, horrible stuff to my sister and then try to justify it. I just want it to be how it used to be”  
“Well you cant Evie. You know that’s never going to happen, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry you got dragged into this because of who your mum is because your sister is a–“ He freezes as if he has just been caught steeling from the cookie jar.  
“A what?” my eyes narrow at him and he shifts uncomfortably.   
“I– I was just going to say a possessed child.” He lies.  
My eyes narrow so much I'm surprised that I can still see, but then I just drop it. “So what do I do Sebastian? What am I supposed to do about having a possessed sister, and a mum who–“ I stop, my eyes widening “OH MY GOSH! My mum! She was in the hospital! Is she there? Is she dead? What happened?” I stand up and start pacing the room in frustration, running my hand.  
“Calm down Evie, she’s fine.” Sebastian’s efforts at trying to calm me down don’t work at all.  
“Oh! Ye she must be fine. She’s in a coma, and she is involved in whatever this is in a way that I don’t understand, in a way I know that you wont explain to me” He looks down at his lap  
“I'm not authorised to explain,” He mutters.  
“That’s great,” I snap at him “So please do try at tell me how she is ok.” I snarl at him.  
“She’s ok because” He takes a deep breath as if it difficult for him to say, “My brother has her”  
“Your brother?”  
“The guy you met at the hospital”  
My mouth drops open.  
“HIM! That’s your brother?” I sit down on the bed. “Wow. What happened Sebastian?” I ask playfully. “Didn’t inherit the hot gene”  
His looks shocked and a little bit hurt. I feel a little bit awkward and mean so I try to cheer him up.  
“Hey its fine you know, because you’re not all, err, smart looking like your brother?” I cringe when I realise that just made it even worse. “Look Sebastian, you’re amazing ok? I don’t see your brother saving me from Possessed Dads, or being there when I needed someone to scream at. Huh?”  
He gives me a half-hearted smile, “Ye, I suppose.”  
“So…” I begin, feeling as though I am trying to climb out of a hole of awkwardness. “What's the deal with your brother?” I ask him.  
“Well, he’s kinda…” Sebastian sighs “He’s just a problem.”  
He stands up and walks to the door, grabbing the handle.  
“This is so cliché” he mutters, before shaking his head and adding “and he’s here now”


End file.
